


Screenplay

by rinhwa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beware, Gags, I hate myself, M/M, Multi, Not beta-read, Or RDJ being RDJ, RPF, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, actual actors, can be seen as not couple stuff, grammar errors probably, slash or no slash, this was not a good idea, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhwa/pseuds/rinhwa
Summary: In which three actors don't know how to behave on set (mostly Robert, anyway).Alternative Title: Why Did My 3AM Brain Think This Was A Good Idea





	Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you read this. There is so many mistakes, and I'm literally too tired and exhausted to attempt to correct them because I decided to stay up all night to write this. This was inspired by gag reels of the MCU cast on youtube.

“You know damn well why, back off!”

Tony levelled the nation’s golden boy with a glare. “You know, I’m starting to want you to make me.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve- no, Rogers walked around him, like he was stalking a prey. Tony stood his ground. “Take off that suit of armor, and what are you?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Tony cocked his head, making it obvious he did know. He held up his fingers as he listed them off. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, and a philanthropist.”

“So what are you, Rogers, without that steroids serum?”

Suddenly, those sky blue eyes finally struck like a storm, and the amount of passion would’ve made Tony step back if there wasn’t a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“A man that knows when to make the sacrifice play, unlike you.”

Tony’s mouth opened, ready to tear the Captain a new one, when those chocolate eyes dimmed from the anger and instead what came out was, “What’s that one line I hate again?”

“Cut!”

“The line is, ‘And I know a way out so I won’t get myself killed.’ Then Chris will say that you always find a way out, and yadda yadda yadda.”

Suddenly, there was a laugh coming from off set, and even though Robert couldn’t see the face due to the dim lighting in that area, he recognized the laugh and playfully glared.

“Stop that shit, Sebastian! It’s my time on camera! You can put on your wig later!” He said snidely in that direction, which caused a whole new round of giggles from the darkness, and a snort from Chris.

Tony turned around to the other actor who just rolled his eyes with mirth. “Damn, that was a good take.”

“Sorry.” The brunette said, which sounded like he wasn’t sorry at all, “I really do hate that line though.”

Before the blond could say anything else, the director had told them to take it from the top, and the amused expression was immediately off Evans’ face.

It had taken some few minutes for Robert to get back in character, and when a “action!” was called, they were immediately back in motion.

 

“Fuck!” Robert exclaimed, straying out of character when he noticed he had punched Evans a little too hard, and the groan that followed sounded a little too real. “I’m sorry!”

“Cut!”

“It’s fine, Downey.” Chris rolled his eyes in those fake blue contacts, exasperated when the other man was already back with a tissue.

Bushy eyebrows furrowed over brown eyes, crouching down as the paler male was still down on the floor, and scoffed. “It’s totally not fine, you’re bleeding!”

Dabbing the tissue under his nose until it was gone, the kleenex came back stained red. Throwing it away in the trashcan nearby the set, Robert reached down a tanned hand towards the blond.

Evans made an exasperated noise, but still lifted a hand for the brunette to take hold of.

Almost as soon as Robert had managed to lit the other up, the makeup crew was surrounding Chris, making sure if everything still looked alright.

 

“Do you even remember them?” His voice shook, clearly feeling pain. Tony tried to bite back tears as he struggled with the super soldier in his arms.

“I remember all of them.”

A pause.

“Well, that makes things… awkward. Damn, I can’t believe you remember my parents you killed in cold blood.”

And the soldier in his arms slumped and became just an actor, who was laughing hard even when the other brunette kicked him off the ramp, leaving him to dangle in the air by the rope that helped them fly and jump high.

Chris, down below, laughed as Sebastian proceeded to twirl in the air like the people in circuses.

“For god’s sake… someone get Stan down from there!”

 

To celebrate getting one half of the movie done, the directors had bought donuts for the cast. Which Robert was happy about, considering he had only had coffee that morning.

Unfortunately, he had to do a scene while the party was going on. When he finally finished and headed over to the room that the donuts had been at, there was only one donut left.

Sebastian was the only one left in the room, sitting down, eating a chocolate Long John and watching some random show on the tv the directors had been nice enough to allow.

Robert greeted him, while he made a grab for the donut. It was jelly filled, with pink frosting and red white and blue sprinkles. He made a motion to eat it, when a voice stopped him.

“Morning.” Robert turned around and his eyes met with the green of an actor he was familiar with.

His eyes narrowed. “Evans.”

“Downey.” 

“Is that the… last donut with red white and blue sprinkles?” The tv was muted.

“I… believe so.” He took a bite out of it, and Chris’ eyes sparkled.

“What did I tell you would happen if you ate the last red-white-and-blue donut?”

“Oh.” Robert chewed carefully, thinking. “I don’t know, maybe I need my memory refreshed?”

A pause.

A smirk. “That I was going to rain down hellfire.”

“I seem to remember that now that you’ve mentioned it..” Another bite.

Forest eyes turned hard.

“I feel a storm brewing.”

There was a scream in the direction of the couches, most likely coming from Sebastian. It was one of pure terror, sounding like it should be in a horror movie.

Chris and Robert lost their composure at the same time, and all three broke out into loud laughter.

Scarlett stopped from an intense scene as she suddenly head laughing from the break room, and rolled her eyes. “Those three are idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom (and my first one in general). I have another story coming out that is going to be a multi-chapter, but I wanted something tiny to be my first one before breaking the ice, so here you go.


End file.
